


洛杉矶

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 英米的洛杉矶一日游。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	洛杉矶

亚瑟·柯克兰来美国这件事谁都没告诉，但他一下飞机就看见了那个熟悉的身影站在行李传送带边上。他没有直接看亚瑟，而是盯着指示牌。

“你怎么——”亚瑟话说到一半就放弃了，“你怎么这么好心来拿行李。”

“哦，你不想我来吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“毕竟我很好奇你不预先通知的旅行。或者说，你竟然旅行。”

“什么？我每年夏天也是要去度假的，”亚瑟说。

“那么是什么劳烦你来美利坚？”阿尔弗雷德一手拎起转到他面前的、亚瑟的箱子，“我可以载你。车停外面了。”

但实际上亚瑟·柯克兰来洛杉矶真的没有什么事，没有会议，没有计划，订机票的时候甚至只是随手选了一张，比删掉邮箱的广告邮件还要心不在焉。他说出来的时候阿尔弗雷德将信将疑，一言不发地将导航定到了酒店。把行李放下之后亚瑟提出想去好莱坞，阿尔弗雷德夸张地瞪大了眼睛。

“你不是最讨厌那里的吗？”

“我从来没那么说过。”

“得了吧，人挤人的游客，闪瞎眼的小金人纪念品。而且你讨厌美国电影。”

“哦，确实，”亚瑟说，“你的审美真的无法恭维。”

这下轮到阿尔弗雷德说不出话。他们两个人一前一后地走出酒店房间，坐上电梯。阿尔弗雷德的车停在了幽暗的地下车库。阿尔弗雷德走的时候似乎有些警惕地四处张望，让亚瑟不禁问：“怎么了？”

“你是不是在计划什么？比如忽然提前过万圣节吓人比赛？”

“我才不像你一样孩子气。”

“要不是我太了解你，我甚至会以为你在给我谋划惊喜派对。”

“阿尔弗雷德，你对我的了解并没有那么深入。”

“行吧，走吧，‘亲爱的旅客’，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我没想到我是来当导游的。”他尽职尽责地将亚瑟载到了好莱坞，在堵车的时候他的手指伴着收音机的音乐敲着方向盘。亚瑟看着窗外，晴朗的天空一丝云都没有。蓝得像一片镜子。他想到这个比喻，又轻笑一声：镜子怎会是蓝色的？

阿尔弗雷德在附近的停车场停了车。这里的停车费估计很贵，但阿尔弗雷德从来都不在乎这点小钱。他喜欢钱，但花得相当大方。不如说比起钱，更喜欢的是钱带来的享受。“昂贵”是对他最有吸引力的价格。

他们两个人漫步在好莱坞大道上。周围人挤人，穿着玩偶服装的人上来和你拍照，转头就向你索要十美元。有人手里拿着一大堆音乐光盘，只要和他搭上话就会被硬塞一张光碟，并且索要二十美元。有不同肤色的懵懂的游客上当，而没人上来搭理阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟——他们看起来似乎是理所应当的当地人，虽然真正的当地人早就在上个世纪被赶到狭小的角落。

有时候亚瑟会想哪一个才更像是阿尔弗雷德。是西部的能够把人皮肤都晒到掉皮的夏天，还是东部拥有漫长的雨雪的冬天？哦，还有南方，那又是另一个世界。亚瑟对东部的记忆更深一些，毕竟那里曾经有他们的老房子，他把马修从北方接过来和阿尔弗雷德住在一起。那座房子在1812年的时候也毁于一场火灾，不知道到底是事故还是人为。但事到如今再过问显然也不合理。亚瑟像是普通人一样拐进了一间麦当劳，阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟面前挥了挥手，“你真的是亚瑟？不会这么多年之后告诉我其实你也有一个双胞胎兄弟？”

“你闭嘴，”亚瑟说，“只是外面太热了。”

“谁让你穿西装三件套，”阿尔弗雷德说。他穿着简单的白色T恤和牛仔裤，墨镜夹在了T恤领口上，手臂露出紧实的肌肉。夏天的时候阿尔弗雷德的肤色会被晒到类似于小麦色——那是年轻人流行的、彰显健康的颜色，明明已经几百岁了走在路上还是会时常被人搭讪，去酒吧喝酒还会被保安狐疑地检查几遍证件（但确实是假的）。

“之后去哪？”

“不如你选，”亚瑟说。

于是阿尔弗雷德选择了格里菲斯天文台。他们上山的时候已经将近夕阳，天文台门口来赏夕阳的人多得仿佛挤不下。亚瑟皱眉，“你真会选。”

“你也一样。”

观赏望远镜旁有不少人，反倒是天文台门口的草坪上比较空荡。他们两个人干脆就挪到草坪上坐下。洛杉矶的夏天天气变化很快，太阳直射的时候热得让人心焦，而一旦下了山，温度立刻就降了下来，甚至不知从哪里透来寒意。但也许只是错觉，亚瑟想，周围人人都穿着短袖短裤。也许他只是不习惯。他对西部有一些陌生，但他仍旧从中看到阿尔弗雷德的影子。售卖实则名为金钱的“梦想”，带着憧憬而来却发现只是一般俗套。人们来了又走，像极了感情。

“感想如何？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“你倒是和我很像，”亚瑟说，“就连没有心这一点也是一样。”

“哦？但西部应该是最不像你的，”阿尔弗雷德揉了揉胸口，“所以你为什么过来？”

“没为什么，闲得慌。”

“你是在想我吧？”

“没有。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“那就好。”

他们一直坐到太阳下山，等到人们散去，阿尔弗雷德站起来，拍了拍衣服上的土，和亚瑟一起去吃饭。他说“既然你让我带你玩，那就由我来挑”。亚瑟甚至做好了阿尔弗雷德会拉他去吃街边餐车的准备，却没想到阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟去小东京。这倒也不出奇，亚瑟想，阿尔弗雷德，他个人，一向是对日本很感兴趣的。文化上到底懂了多少还有待商榷，但他们两个人都喜欢日本料理。夜晚的小东京亮着灯笼，红色鸟居，日式装修让亚瑟恍惚觉得确实有一点日本的味道。阿尔弗雷德带着亚瑟上了一家超市，推开了一间家庭餐厅的门。餐厅不大，此时已经快要过了正常的饭点，仍有座位。亚洲人长相的服务员用几乎没有口音的英语向他们推荐，于是阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟按着服务员的推荐点了刺身和清酒。

“他们一家人都来自东京，”阿尔弗雷德说。接着他下一句就是“别喝太多”。别人看起来大概会觉得他们两个人很奇怪，一个穿得像是当地的大学生，一个穿得像是一个上班族，也许会觉得他们是兄弟聚餐，但两个人却一言不发，偶然发出声音也不过是赞叹一下食物的美味。

“你该夸我很会挑店了，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“为什么？反正你自己说出来了，”亚瑟说。

他们一直吃到餐厅关门。阿尔弗雷德学着日本人的习惯向他们微微鞠躬，用蹩脚的日语说了一句“感谢款待”，说“这是我的日本朋友教我的日本礼仪”，换来了在吧台后片鱼生的师傅的笑。接着他又回到了常态，腰板挺直，挂上了那个美国式的开朗的笑容，推开门走进黑夜中。亚瑟看了眼表，此刻已经是十点。如无意外他们大概会真的去酒吧疯一圈——韩国城的夜生活才刚刚开始。

但阿尔弗雷德却把亚瑟带到了圣莫妮卡沙滩上。66号公路的终点，著名的游客打卡地点，白天的时候音乐和喧闹就像是边上旋转的摩天轮一样永不停止。亚瑟发现原来在夜晚的时候这一切也都会停下来。商店和餐馆拉上了闸门，游客散去，音乐停下的时候可以听见海浪。亚瑟脱掉了他的鞋子和袜子，和阿尔弗雷德一样直接把它们留在车里。他们光着脚在海滩上走着。沙子仍旧散发着白天吸收阳光的热气。亚瑟喜欢海洋，那是他成长的摇篮和保护他的城墙，又将他推到全世界的顶端。但纵使是风暴，巨浪，亚瑟眼中的海洋总是平静的。毕竟它根本不在意人类。它什么都不在乎，可以说它温柔，也可说它无情。

“什么时候那里有一块墓地？”亚瑟问。

“噢，我也记不清楚了，”阿尔弗雷德走了过去。就在走向沙滩的桥下方，有一片墓地。红色、白色的十字架整齐地竖着，在游人离开后亡灵终于可以享受片刻的安宁。他和阿尔弗雷德一起走了过去。天太黑了，两个人都没掏出手机阅读纪念碑上的说明。

“你可真是无情，”亚瑟说，“他们听见你这么说的话会悲伤的。”

“但人死了就是死了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不管是为了什么而死，死亡就仅仅是死亡本身。”

“我以为你会比我更加有信仰。”

“也许。”

阿尔弗雷德蹲下来轻轻抚摸着十字架。亚瑟知道阿尔弗雷德身上也带着一个，就和他参战时挂着的狗牌串在一起。不知道还是不是在他小时候给他的那一个，亚瑟忽然想，但又觉得那已经不再重要。某些时候阿尔弗雷德比他更像是一个清教徒，但那不过是万花镜的虚像之一。他们是人类的缩影，是所有人，也不是任何一个人。月光下他看见阿尔弗雷德站起来，垂下了头，闭着眼睛念叨着什么，接着又抬起头来，似乎刚刚什么都没有发生。心只有在深夜的时候才会偶尔冒头一秒，喘一口气，呼出人类的味道。然后柔软的部分要迅速藏起，不然会被现实狠狠地捅上一刀。

晚上的风很冷，阿尔弗雷德披上了他从车上拿下来的夹克，拉上了拉链。

“你不冷吗？”他转头问亚瑟。

“英国绅士从来不会畏惧海风。”

“又是你那旧世界的一套，”阿尔弗雷德哼了一声。但新世界，旧世界真的又有那么大的区别吗，亚瑟在心里问。太阳底下无新事，纵使是换了一个包装，人的本质千百年来也并无多少变化。

“所以，大半夜来这里做什么？”

“噢，只是觉得你大概会更喜欢海，而且现在这里没有人，”阿尔弗雷德笑，“白天和游客挤在一起感觉很别扭吧？”

“和伦敦地铁比起来稍好一些，”亚瑟说，“比纽约地铁好得多。”

“该死，你就非得顺便再踩我一次吗？”

“你又不是不认识我，”亚瑟说，“走吧。也许在海滩边散散步也不错。”

“就是这个点没有冰淇淋卖。”

“再吃的话会议室的椅子会被你坐塌的。”

“散步不就是运动了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“或者我们跑吧。”

“啊？”在亚瑟反应过来之前，阿尔弗雷德忽然就跑了起来，回头朝亚瑟喊：“来比赛谁先跑到那个救生亭！”

“喂，你犯规！你抢跑！”

“你是跑不过我才这么说！”阿尔弗雷德的声音已经飘得有一些远了。于是亚瑟也跟着跑了起来，“行啊，接受挑战！”

这是一个连海鸥都已经睡着了的夜晚。


End file.
